


Hina's Habit

by Karin (Karinpon)



Category: 4tune_UNIT, Dead Children (Band), Placebo (Japanese Band), Synk;yet, プラセボ
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Gay, Gay Sex, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Rimming, Short One Shot, Visual Kei, Yaoi, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina gets it in his pretty head that cocks are the answer to smoking. He convinces a couple other cock-thirsty bandmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hina's Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexsuna (Junna)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sexsuna+%28Junna%29), [zovihaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovihaki/gifts).



> Hina and Cain are the same person, just wanted to use the cuter stage name.

The withdrawals were hitting Hina hard. Now that the 2-man live show had ended, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist the temptation to just filch a cig off one of the others. He knew most of the members of both Synk;yet and his band, Dead Children, would have something on them.  
  
The sun began to set outside. He approached Synk;yet’s guitarist Yuiha—really cute, though thin, with long, straight and layered hair, half black and half bleached. Suddenly cigs were the last thing on his mind, and only came back to the fore in connection with a pop-psychology snippet he’d heard years ago: the cigar is the phallus.  
  
Maybe that was what he really needed.  
  
Yuiha already had a cig out when he came up to him. “Do you want to get some McDonald’s with me?” Hina said. “My treat.” McDonald’s being one of the very few eating establishments in Japan that didn’t allow smoking inside, the plan was that Hina would get Yuiha out back, alone, on a smoke break. It wasn’t exactly detailed or well thought out, but Hina had to think quick, before Yuiha left with his band.  
  
“Your treat?” Yuiha said between puffs. A chain-smoker, judging by the pace; this would be easy—at least the part Hina had thought of. “Then it’s a date.”  
  
“Hey, can’t I come, too?” Shiori had been listening to them. Synk;yet’s other guitarist, with splendid light red hair—actually close in colour to Hina’s. He was cute, too. Hina couldn’t control himself.  
  
“Yes, of course! If Yui-sama doesn’t mind.”  
  
Yuiha giggled. “Yui-sama? I haven’t been playing for that much longer, have I?... Anyway, if you’re paying, I don’t care who comes along.”  
  
“Two companions is my limit though!” Hina said, in case anyone else listened. The rest of the bands’ members seemed to have scattered about their own business, chatting up girls or getting in a van or other. “Yuiha, were you going home separately from your band?”  
  
“Yes, I have my own car. Shall we get going?” He dropped the remainder of his cig on the asphalt and crushed it underfoot.  
  
  
#  
  
  
With a pair of chopsticks he’d carried wrapped in a napkin in his cute purse, Yuiha dunked the McNuggets first in a carton of sauce, then in his mouth. How charming, Hina thought. Such anachronistic personalities were harder and harder to come by. He bet Yuiha had a big cock.  
  
Hina finished his food—a burger and chips—and sipped his coke as Yuiha and Shiori ate. Shiori wouldn’t stop talking, which Hina supposed was a good thing: he wasn’t forced to take his mind off sex in order to make polite conversation. Some nods and grunts were all it took to keep those pretty red lips moving.  
  
“You agree, don’t you?”  
  
“Mm.” It had been something about the government being inept. When Hina thought about it, he really did agree in general. “Yeah.”  
  
“Well what can be done?” Yuiha interjected. “Maybe if enough people felt the same, and were willing to change the order, some course of action would come clear, but as it stands, aren’t we just grumpy old men?” He stood up, having finished his food. “I need a smoke.”  
  
Hina’s heart raced as the opportunity arrived. He rose, too. “I’ll go with you—I’m trying to quit, but all this dreary talk...”  
  
Sliding out from his seat so Yuiha could get past him, Shiori mumbled: “I hope I’ll always be the odd man out, with how those things almost killed me...”  
  
“Huh?” Yuiha turned. “I thought... it was genetic, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Sure, that was half of it—but smoking the way you do didn’t help at all. The doctors made me quit cold turkey.”  
  
“Such a grim reminder!” Hina said, coming to Yuiha’s side. “I’m sure we’ll get tired of the things by the time we really are grumpy old men. And the odds of getting cancer before then... I mean, assuming neither of us have the bad genes...”  
  
“I don’t want to hear about this.” Yuiha marched off.  
  
Hina felt bad, for both Shiori, whose shit luck had left him, as they say, alienated from his peers, and for Yuiha, whose struggle with the deadly addiction was obvious. Hina had struggled the same, and in the end, thinking about cocks was the only thing that could put him momentarily above it. If he sucked a cock, surely he would be cured—and he needed to share this with Yuiha.  
  
“I really intend to quit,” he told Shiori, who had gone back to picking at his food. “And I’ll make Yuiha quit with me—I promise!” He turned and ran from Shiori’s stupefied expression.  
  
  
#  
  
  
When Hina found him out around back, Yuiha was only just reaching into his pack with trembling fingers. Approaching from the side, Hina called out to him, startled him, made him drop his cigarettes.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Hina said. “Let me get those for you.” He dropped to his knees before Yuiha, but he had no intention of grovelling for smokes. His hand came up to the crotch of Yuiha’s tight black PVC shorts. Yuiha flinched.  
  
“W-what are you doing? Stop playing around—if you’re not going to pick them up, I will—”  
  
“Let me suck your cock,” Hina said. He kneaded Yuiha’s bulge. Its proportions felt satisfying.  
  
“Are you serious?! But... how do I know you won’t give me any diseases?”  
  
He was more open to it than Hina had hoped. “I never sucked a cock before, I swear. To be honest, I think sucking cock is the only way I can quit smoking, and I wanted it to belong to someone cute, like you.” He was getting hard in Hina’s palm.  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense—sucking cock to quit smoking!.. but I wouldn’t mind... having my cock sucked. As silly as it sounds, I kind of want it more than a cig right now.” Yuiha pinched for the hidden zip of his shorts, and brought it down. His half-hard cock flopped out to greet Hina.  
  
“Thank you! I’ll be really good for you—I need this.” Placing his hands on Yuiha’s hips, Hina licked his glans, the first taste. It sent a chill down his spine. Yuiha’s pubic hair was not clean shaven, but trimmed close, keeping out of the way while retaining his intoxicating body odour. The sweat from today’s performance must have made it strong.  
  
Hina’s tongue slithered beneath the foreskin, where he found the sweet taste of smegma, though not in great abundance. He scooped it out, and Yuiha whined; then he swallowed, and his tongue and wet lips teased along the shaft, both sides and the bottom. When his mouth got to Yuiha’s scrotum, he sucked. The hairs there were longer.  
  
“Ah—” Yuiha cried. “You really... never sucked cock before?”  
  
Hina switched to stroking him. “Really. Are you surprised? Am I good? It’s not something a man has to learn how to do. If you... sucked mine, you’d probably adjust quickly, too, because you know what feels good.” He took Yuiha’s cock-head in his mouth and toward his throat, sealing his lips around the shaft; then he pulled back, giving wet caresses with his tongue along the way. Yuiha moaned, then jolted.  
  
“Shiori!”  
  
Hina turned to look, letting the cock slip out of his mouth, though his hand still worked. Shiori had come to find them, it seemed, and now stood dumbfounded, maybe shocked. Hina said, “Let us finish up, then we’ll talk about this.” The cock in his hand throbbed harder than ever. He took it back in his mouth, Yuiha groaning, trying to make a show of not enjoying it _too_ much in front of his probably very confused bandmate.  
  
“Your arse, my silence.” Shiori’s voice came from right behind Hina. And a moment later the skirts of Hina’s stage outfit had been thrown up over his back, and two hands groped his buttocks. “It’s a deal, right?”  
  
Hina grunted in the positive.  
  
“Great, I always wanted to share someone like you with Yui-chan!” He pulled aside the back of Hina’s thong, then made him shudder with his tongue, so hot and slimy. His arse being eaten, Hina’s cock became steel. He reached down to stroke himself while gagging on Yuiha, who soon took hold of his head, gripping one of his great pink bunches of hair, and began fucking his face.  
  
It entered, stretched Hina’s throat—just another cunt like his anus. Anything that a penis could fuck was a cunt, and he was glad to have his filled, glad though tears streamed down his cheeks. Shiori’s tongue had made his arse-cunt quite slippery, so that now it swallowed with ease as he squeezed Hina’s buttocks and plunged his cock in between them, making a delightful squelching sound as a sloppy cunt would make. Yuiha’s cock stopped the moans in Hina’s throat as Shiori pounded his arse.  
  
Now Yuiha moaned, and one final thrust gave Hina four spurts of bitter semen to drink. Eager though he was to swallow it all, he couldn’t help thinking the taste could be better—and maybe it would be, if Yuiha didn’t smoke. He pulled out, leaving Hina to gasp, cough briefly. His throat hurt a bit.  
  
Shiori still shoved his meat about inside him, and it felt great, but Hina had to act quick. With some trouble he stood, and Shiori slipped out. Hina took Yuiha by the shoulders and forced him down—frail thing, he ended up on his elbows and knees.  
  
“H-hey, what are you doing?” Yuiha whined.  
  
Hina moved his skirts out of the way, keeping one hand firmly on Yuiha’s shoulder. “Look how fucking hard I got from having you in my throat. Don’t you think a little reciprocation is in order, Yui-chan?”  
  
“What about me?” Shiori interposed. “Didn’t I help?”  
  
“I didn’t forget about you! But I need—Yui-chan needs to suck my cock. It’ll help him get over his nicotine addiction, I’m sure of it.”  
  
Yuiha grumbled, “That’s stupid...” Without warning, he ran his tongue along the underside of Hina’s erect shaft. “But you could have been nicer about it, if you wanted me to return the favour.”  
  
“Ah, sorry. Please, suck my cock!”  
  
He didn’t suck Hina’s cock right away: he started sucking his balls, lips nipping his scrotum here and there. Indeed, a man didn’t have to be taught how to please a man. His tongue slithered over Hina’s shaft again, and found his sensitive piss-hole, teasing. Then he hesitated for a moment, and took the head in his mouth. Hina shuddered with delight.  
  
Shiori walked around behind Yuiha, his cock swaying like a ship’s mast, still hard as one. He got on his knees and pulled down Yuiha’s shorts. Yuiha spat out the cock.  
  
“Sh-Shiori!”  
  
“It’s all right, Yui-chan. I’ll prepare you thoroughly—don’t squirm.” Shiori gripped Yuiha’s hips tightly and curled forward, burying his face in his arse.  
  
“A-ah!”  
  
Impatient, Hina took hold of Yuiha’s head and forced his cock back in his gaping mouth. Yuiha writhed at the torso, but calmed shortly, grunting. His lips tightened around Hina’s cock, his tongue savoured it, and his head began to move. He sucked well.  
  
Hina’s grasp slipped off Yuiha. His mouth worked even harder then, as though he thirsted for Hina’s spend. Shiori had straightened up, drool on his face; he aligned his cock for entry. Yuiha would have yelped like a dog had Hina’s cock not muffled him, just about in his throat now. He pulled his head back, not loosening his lips. The suction was vicious.  
  
Hina came, his whole body pounding with orgasm. Yuiha shook his head, let Hina’s cock fall, and thick, white semen drivelled from his wide-open mouth. Quite a lot of semen from only two jets; a third quickly decorated Yuiha’s hair.  
  
“Don’t spit it out,” Hina said. “Drink as much as you can!” Clutching at Yuiha’s hair, he shoved his dick back in his mouth. It was still hard, and semen still gently flowed from its tip. Yuiha groaned in dismay, but closed his lips around Hina and sucked, and drank, as Shiori fucked him hard in the arse. What kind of protest could he lodge at this point?  
  
“I’m coming!” Shiori said, his hips speeding up. “Hah—!” He delivered his final, violent thrust, eliciting from Yuiha another muffled cry, and pulled out after a moment, his throbbing cock spitting its last ounce of love over Yuiha’s dainty buttocks.  
  
There were tears in Yuiha’s eyes, yet he dutifully sucked on Hina’s lollipop till it became small and soft in his mouth and slipped out.  
  
“How do you feel?” Hina asked. “Do you still want to smoke?”  
  
Yuiha rolled onto his back, looking utterly exhausted. “No...” he said. “I... I want to sleep.”  
  
“The pavement isn’t a good place for it. Let’s get in your car—I’ll drive you and Shiori back to my place. We can spend the night together and... and...”  
  
“And have another threesome in the morning,” Shiori said. “I know what you’re trying to do for Yui-chan, and I’m willing to help in whatever way I can.”  
  
Hina was taken aback. “Really? Th-thank you so much! Working together, we can cure that deadly addiction once and for all!”  
  
Having fallen asleep, Yuiha could offer no input. It probably worked out for the best that way.  
  
“Well, help me carry him to the car.”


End file.
